1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus used for sorting wood chips, and more particularly to a closed air circulation system for an apparatus for sorting wood chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for sorting wood chips to which the invention relates sorts chips of a variety of sizes and including fines particles, in a wood chips processing chamber, in separate fractions by means of a gas flow, which is delivered from one or more nozzle chambers by way of a nozzle slit into the wood chips processing chamber and which applies an impulse action to a layer of wood chips sliding along an inclined support surface.
The above type of apparatus is necessarily provided with circulation of air, on the one hand because of aspects relating to energy economy, and on the other hand because of a dust problem. However, operation of the apparatus itself sets strict limits to facilities of implementing circulation in order not to cause trouble for the apparatus in terms of its operation.